


Bedside Manner

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bedside Manner

Title: Bedside Manner  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #193: Non magic AU  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bedside Manner

~

Snape entered, coat snapping behind him. “What is it?” he growled.

“My mother,” the girl said, pointing. “She says I need birth control.”

Snape barked a laugh. “ _She_ says? Shall we ask her?”

“She only speaks Korean...”

“Excellent, I speak some Korean.”

The girl began to stammer.

“Don’t lie to me again,” he interrupted. “I’ll give you the pills since you’re being responsible, but tell your boyfriend I said you still need a condom.”

While checking out, the girl murmured. “He seems so familiar...”

The nurse smiled. “We get that a lot. They modelled a show on telly after him.”

~


End file.
